


The Intruder Drill

by AlexisReader



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisReader/pseuds/AlexisReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a bad student and when Germany sends you out into the hall bad things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CursedGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGay/gifts).



> Hey I'm new so..... go easy :3

INTRO: will be released tomorrow!!  
:3   
stay tuned!!  
p.s. sorry if it sucks :(


	2. SORRY!

I AM SOO SORRY!!! I totally forgot about this :( I will get it up as soon as possible.... don't hate me


End file.
